1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for producing a beverage from an infusible beverage preparation and, in particular, to a portable beverage infusion device for preparing a single serving beverage and a method of making such device.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices have been disclosed for preparing infusible beverage substances or preparations such as coffee, tea or the like. Among these are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,550, 4,211,156, 4,465,697, 4,699,794, 4,717,016, 4,806,369, 4,826,695, 4,981,588, and 5,605,710, and in defensive publication T973,014.
A particularly useful beverage infusion device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,868 which is directed to a collapsible infusion device which has a tubular handle into which may be received a tubular body containing the infusible beverage preparation.
While these devices have been useful, and the '868 device in particular is space saving, none of these devices have been particularly easy or inexpensive to manufacture.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a beverage infusion device which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage infusion device which is particularly suitable for mass production.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage infusion device which increases contact area between the liquid, such as hot water, and the infusible beverage preparation, such as coffee, to facilitate greater flow of the liquid through the beverage preparation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a beverage device which meets the aforementioned criteria.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.